To Plant a Moonlace
by SilverAshes13
Summary: What if at the end of The Last Olympian, Percy accepted the god's offer of becoming a god instead of staying mortal? How would Annabeth take it? PercyXCalypso GodPercy One-Shot!
1. To Plant a Moonlace

Glowing candles accented the marble walls of the throne room. Excitement beamed around the room. The war was over. The titans were defeated.

I was exhausted.

"PERCY JACKSON." My father's voice boomed, echoing with pride. "Come forward."

I left Annabeth, who was at my side, and stepped into the center of the chamber. Everyone was silent, Hestia gave me an encouraging smile.

I bowed to Zeus and followed by kneeling at my father's feet. "Rise, my son." A took a deep breath and stood straight.

"Percy, you have shown more bravery than any demigod in a thousand years, without you, Thanos may have never fell. We offer you a gift of no other, the highest of rewards, the gift of immortality." My heart dropped out of my chest.

Does anyone deny my son such a reward?" I could make a list of gods that hated me, the silence didn't break.

I stared at my father, stunned, my mouth wide open. "I can become a god? Like an actual god?"

"Yes, Perseus, you can work at your father's side for all of time and be known for not just a hero, but a god," said Zeus.

"Whoa, I . . ," I started, not sure what to say. A god. I could become a god. I could live immortally. I would never die, never face the underworld. How could I deny such a reward. "Yes, I accept your gift."

Zeus smiled, pleased I accepted his gift, "Very good, today at sundown, we will hold your ceremony."

All the gods, spirits, and mortals broke into applause. I heard Tyson yell in excitement behind me.

I turned around, and I saw Annabeth. Shattered. Then I broke into a million pieces. I froze, I couldn't move.

Artemis stood up rapidly, she eyes were raging. Only one thought was buzzing in my head, a painful one. Annabeth.

Annabeth, who had saved my life on countless occasions. Who went through so much with me. Who I couldn't have done anything of this without. Who I don't know if I could be without. I was so stupid to forget.

"I would like to offer Annabeth one last gift." she said. I could barely hear anything, my heart beat was so loud.

"Another one?" I heard Apollo chime.

Zeus looking surprised said, "Go ahead."

I moved my gaze towards Athena, her expression impossible to read.

"Annabeth, you showed such great bravery and leadership during the war. You have proved to be one of the brightest minds of the past century. I offer you a gift you once declined, although, I am sure you have reconsidered, haven't you?' She smiled, "I offer you a position in the Hunt."

Annabeth glanced at her mother. Athena nodded. And with no further delay, Annabeth spoke.

"I accept." All the color left my face. I couldn't move. I felt like I was being smacked over and over again until I couldn't even feel anything at all. I felt numb.

Artemis smiled and responded. "To become a hunter you must recite the pledge." She told her the pledge and Annabeth repeated after her.

As she recited, I felt more and more helpless. "I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Annabeth started to shine bright, a faint silver aura started to form around her. The tears that were on the verge of falling seconds ago had already disappeared, she looked like a whole new person, stronger and confident. I, on the other hand, looked like I was about to pass out.

My heart ached. I stood stuck in place. How did I forget about Annabeth? I wanted to decline the offer, I wanted to scream out and yell I don't want it anymore. I don't want to be a god.

But it was too late, even if I wasn't made a god, Annabeth would always and forever be, out of reach.

* * *

After the ceremony, all I could do was wait for sundown. It only an hour away but it felt like the longest hour of my life. I couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth. I felt defeated.

The setting sun had created a gleaming pink sky over Olympus. Everyone was at the ceremony, as there hadn't been a ceremony like this in thousands of years.

The ceremony was being held in one of the few places the war hadn't destroyed, the palace gardens. The gardens were just as beautiful as the sunset. There were greek style pillars circling the garden which were all connected by arches. Flowers of every color were in bloom and statues of each Olympian were carved. Stone walkways littered the ground all around, but there was one huge path that trailed to the heart of the garden. The pavelin was in the center, it was raised a few feet off the ground.

The Olympians, with Zeus in the center, stood in the pavelin waiting for me to join them for the ceremony. Hundreds of demigods, minor gods, and creatures stood around the pavelin to watch the ceremony.

I tried to pick out Annabeth in the crowd, she stood in one of the closest rows. She was surrounded by the hunters. Her expression was really difficult to read. I hadn't talked to her yet, I didn't even know what to say to her. Her eyes found mine and I immediately looked away. My eyes burned.

The garden was flowing with thousands of excited voices as they waited for the ceremony to start. As soon as Zeus stepped out from behind the pavelin to stand with the other Olympians, the crowd went silent.

"Welcome everyone to a ceremony in which we haven't held in thousands of years," started Zeus, "A ceremony where a mere mortal becomes a god," Cheers and applause erupted from the crowd.

Poseidon spoke next, "Come forward my son."

Every single person turned their head to look at me. I told myself to walk forward. To forget about Annabeth.

I couldn't.

"Perseus, you have shown extraordinary bravery in the Second Titan War, have you not? For every battle you fought in, for every live you saved, for every sacrifice you made, you have proven yourself worthy of the highest reward we can give, immortality," said Zeus "Do you wish to be an immortal?"

My entire mind screamed no. I didn't want to say yes, I wanted to be with Annabeth. Yet, I lost that chance with her the minute I accepted. There was no point in saying no. I took a deep breathe and responded, my voice wobbly.

"I accept godhood."

And with that, I started glowing and rose a few feet off the ground.

It didn't hurt, I only began to feel much more powerful. A bright explosion of blinding light rushed from me. There was no sound other than a couple gasps from the crowd. Seconds after the burst of light, I floated back to the ground and regained my balance.

"All hail Lord Perseus, Son of Poseidon, God of the Tides, and King of Heroes." Zeus's voice rang through the crowd, following with everyone kneeling to me.

I didn't feel scared. I felt confident. Strong. Powerful. Proud. I was a god.

There wasn't much to the ceremony after that. The crowd soon cleared a pathway for me and the Olympians to exit the gardens. At the palace, my father explained that I would go through training of how to control my new abilities. But, tonight I got to celebrate.

Grover came up to me after my talk with my father. But before he said anything, he bowed to me.

"Hey! Grover, you don't have to bow to me!" I said laughing.

"You're a god now, Percy, you have a new status," He responded.

"So do you! You're the Leader of the Council of Cloven Elder. I should be bowing to you," I said and Grover laughed nervously and shifted around uncomfortably.

"Oh come on Grover, I'm still the same old Percy," I said smiling, "Oh and where is Annabeth? I haven't talk to her since she became a hunter," I asked, trying to ignore the regret.

Grover, grateful of me for changing the subject responded, "Last I saw her, she was with the hunters at a celebration with a bunch of other demigods from camp. They were in the courtyard."

I thanked him and started walking in that direction.

Although, the sun was completely drowned by the night sky as I was walking there, there wasn't a problem seeing anything. Thousands of flickering lanterns were sprinkled around Olympus creating a breathless scene. Along the way I saw many creatures spot me and kneel in my honor. I felt more embarrassed than pride. Why did people have to keep kneeling to me?

Once I reached the courtyard, it wasn't hard to spot out Annabeth, she was once again surround by hunters. But, she also had that new silver aura surrounding her that made her skin glow. She was beautiful in the moonlight.

The courtyard was similar to the gardens, only instead of pathways, there was a gigantic plaza. A golden fountain stood in the middle, each of the Olympians were carved into the fountain. Glittering nectar was spewing from the fountain rather than water.

I knew I had to talk to Annabeth, a conversation like this couldn't wait. My head still hurt. I took a deep breath and walked forward. But, as soon as I stepped onto the plaza, Travis Stoll noticed me.

"Everyone! Look, it's Percy!" He had yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. The whole crowd of people ran up to me, congratulating me and asking me questions about being a god.

" _Did it hurt?"_

" _What does it feel like?"_

" _Will you become one of the Olympians?"_

That went on for over 10 minutes. As soon as the crowd started to simmer down, I quickly navigate my way to Annabeth, who had been standing off in the corner with the hunters the whole time.

Once I was a few feet away, she finally looked at me. Her stormy grey eyes analyzed me, sending a shock of electricity through me making me to wish I would have thought about what I was going to say.

Annabeth spoke first, but it wasn't what I was expecting.

"Thank you," she said calmly, her eyes reflecting the moonlight.

I took a step back, "What!" I bursted out, I was really expecting her to slap me or something. "Aren't you mad."

"I'm not. I'm thankful that you chose to become a god. I would have chased after you and never had realized my true destiny as a hunter," Annabeth said. My heart ached, and I started to feel dizzy. Annabeth was really gone.

"Oh . . . um . . . ok. I . . . um . . ." She laughed, carrying an amused expression on her face, but then looked sorrowful.

"Percy, I did love you once in my life. We could have spent our life together, but we both have bigger destinies than we thought. We can't have each other holding us down. You would have never became a god and I would have never became a hunter. I wish you the best with your life as a god and I assure you our paths will cross once again."

She spoke of words full of wisdom. I didn't want her to be right but I knew she was.

And suddenly, without thinking, I reached out and I hugged her. I didn't care if Artemis didn't allow this. I just needed to hold her between my arms one last time.

* * *

The days seemed to swirl by following the ceremony. Annabeth was the only thing I could think about.

My father quickly I was miserable and tried to talk to me a few days after we settled in Atlantis.

"Son, you've clearly been in discomfort ever since we have arrived in Atlantis." We sat on the steps of the palace, overlooking the ocean city. Merpeople were swimming about in the glimmering sea. "Has something happened? Did someone do something to upset you."

I sighed, I told my father of Annabeth and how I wish I would have said no to the gift.

"I am sorry Percy, but can you trust me that you won't regret your decision as a god? I know you feel empty now, but I can assure you that you'll move on." I knew my father was trying to help, but I couldn't bring myself to stop thinking about her.

"Has there ever been anyone else you have loved?"

A thought lite up my mind as if it were a blazing fire, "Yes, there is . . . wait . . . nevermind." But had quickly blown out.

"What? Who, Percy?" Poseidon asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No, it would never work, no man ever returns there twice," I said, shaking my head, angry I even brought it up.

"Ahh, you are talking about Calypso, my son."

"Yeah. We met after I sort of, accidently, um, blew up Mount Saint Helens. I wanted to stay, but I knew I had to return to save Annabeth. I can never return, she said so herself." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"But, my son, you are not a mere mortal man, you are a god, a powerful one. You can return there whenever you wish."

My heart stopped, I stared at my father. The fire relit inside me, memories flashed from the day I met Calypso. It felt like a lifetime, but my stay was too short - what if I could return. I couldn't be with Annabeth - but I could be with Calypso.

"I . . . I can go to Ogygia?" I said slowly, waiting for my father's response. I felt as if the fate of the world rested on this question's answer.

"Undoubtedly Percy, you can go. Shall I arrange a ship to send you there tomorrow morning?" and then adding, "It's too dangerous for you to attempt to teleport there yet."

"Yes." I said eagerly, trying to ignore the small part inside me screaming Annabeth's name over and over again.

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Poseidon scheduled a ship to come at dawn, which left me the day to prepare. I couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth. I felt my heart ripping itself apart as it tried to accept choosing Calysco or Annabeth.

It was even worse at night. There was no light echoing shadows across the walls or a sound breaking the fragile silence. Dawn never seemed to come. The night was endless with thoughts of her buzzing like bees. They nag you and you try to shoo them away until they sting you, leaving you wishing that you would have never bothered in the first place to try to push them elsewhere.

When the sun finally broke the night sky. My father and I swam to the surface to a small dock where a elegant ship rested on the sea.

Waves were licking at the seaweed covered shore and the smell of salt and rusting metal wavered in the air. Majestic white sails that were mountains rested on the deck, the ship itself was crafted from beautiful, deep spruce wood. It was elegant, but still very simple. Fresh fruits and vegetables were overflowing in baskets made of reeds and light woods. There was even a hammock attached on the deck, swaying in the breeze.

"Thank you," I said gratefully, looking at my father.

"My pleasure, Percy. I wish the best for you on your journey to Calypso," I hugged my father and said thanked him for the second time. "Good bye, and hopefully I will see you soon."

"As do I," I said. After watching my father dive back into the ocean, I stepped onto the sun-warmed planks of the deck. The boat felt natural and calming. I could control everything telekinetically. I let the sound of the waves and birds singing above calm me and prepare me for my journey to Ogygia.

I had no idea where the island was or how to get there. Ogygia was located nowhere and everywhere, it was a phantom island. All I did was relax and somehow I knew what direction to go in. The ocean seemed to be guiding me.

The trip seemed to be over before it even started. You don't have to travel very far to get to 'everywhere and nowhere'. The shore where I had began the journey started to fade. The lights sparkling from the mainland were the only traces that land was standing there. But once the last remaining hints of the mainland disappeared, I started to make out Ogygia in the distance. It wasn't much, but I knew it was there.

Eventually, silhouettes of tropical trees began to become form on the land and the crisp smell of cinnamon filled the air causing old memories to seep through.

Thoughts were starting to whirl in my head. I kept overthinking it, I didn't know what to say. It wasn't just Calypso in my head, Annabeth kept coming up, I just couldn't let her go. How could I just move on the Calypso and leave Annabeth.

Once the elegant boat couldn't go any farther into shore, I anchored the ship. I dove into the water and swam to shore. The sand felt soft underneath my feet as I stepped onto the shore.

I saw a shape in the gardens look up at my arrival. Calypso.

She glanced up confused at first, her eyes grew wide. Calypso looked in awe and dashed forward, sand flying behind her, to reach me. Her beautiful white dress was fluttering in the light breeze as she skipped in my direction.

Calypso fell into my arms. She looked at me, her dark almond eyes filled with joy, tears were streaming down her face. My heart started to race, the moment could have been forever, time seemed to be frozen until she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me forward for a kiss.

Her lips tasted of sweet honey. I closed my eyes taking in the deep and refreshing moments of Calypso. During that first minute on Ogygia, I felt a whole new meaning of power. It wasn't the feeling I was given when I had became immortal, it was different. A delicate and satisfying power. The gift of seeing Calypso again was so much more powerful than unlimited strength and immortality. It was then, when I had finally understood what Annabeth was saying about our destinies, and how we were to follow separate paths.

At that moment, I had finally let go of Annabeth.

After a few more seconds of the graceful kiss, she pulled away, there was an answer she was searching for she couldn't wait any longer for. "How . . . how did you come here?" she said choking on her words.

I glanced at the ship in the distance. "My father arranged this boat to take me here."

"No . . . how did you get here . . . no man can return twice," she said rapidly.

"Calypso, I'm not just a man anymore, I am a god." She looked at me stunned. "We had been fighting the Titans in a war, just like the first one. It went on for days but we had finally won, I was made a god in reward."

"You came back for me?" She asked.

"Of course, Calypso. I . . . I love you."

"I love you too," Her eyes were glowing with love, "but . . . what about Annabeth."

"She has a different path, we aren't meant to be together."

"And do you accept that?" If it would have been hours before, I would have hesitated. I would have been stuck on Annabeth. But, I knew now that I was always meant to be with Calypso. I finally understood what Annabeth was saying about our different destinies.

"I do," She responded to my answer with a second kiss. Unlike the first kiss, this one lasted longer. It was so much more filling than the first, it had an ending.

"What do we do now?" she whispers softly into my ear.

"I don't know, Calypso. I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you."


	2. Author Note & Thank You

Hey everyone! It's been a while. I've been so crazy busy. This sadly isn't an update. I know, (I hate it when authors do this.)

But! I did update the one-shot! You see, I can't thank you enough for giving me almost FIFTY favorites! That's just incredibly amazing, so . . . I decided to reread it and update it to make to better! I didn't change to much, I just made it more dramatic and realistic, added to it, and fixed stupid grammar mistakes that 14 year old me didn't notice two years ago.

So yeah, it's freshly updated.

But, this is really just a thank you for all the support! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! What do you think of the changes?

As always, comments are greatly appreciated.

Saffron.


End file.
